


One Jump

by DoggyTwoShoes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyTwoShoes/pseuds/DoggyTwoShoes
Summary: In Endgame, the Avengers jumped through plenty of hoops to find all of the stones in time. Wouldn’t it be easier if there was one point in history where all the stones were together in a gauntlet?And maybe Thanos at that point was injured somehow, burned or with an axe sticking out of his chest?





	One Jump

_”You Should’ve Gone for the Head...”_

As the Mad Titan Thanos raised his gauntlet to snap, many things seemed to happen at once. An Iron Man repulser gauntlet flew in and attached itself to Thanos’s glove. Now normally this would barely even be a distraction to a being such as Thanos, but with Thor’s Stormbreaker ax buried in his chest, it delayed his snap indefinitely.

“What the hell...” Thor muttered, before a blue skinned cyborg looking woman ran in and pressed two electrically charged blades to Thanos’s neck, keeping his head in place.

At the same moment, the Iron Man armor, most likely piloted by Tony Stark, flew in and grabbed onto Thanos’ gauntlet. That wasn’t the weird part, no that was when Clint Barton who also hadn’t been present for the battle ran in and started tugging too, glaring at Thanos with barely concealed hatred..

“Hello father...” the blue woman, Nebula, muttered, as she pressed the blades further into his neck.

“Daughter...how...” Thanos muttered, still looking incredibly confused and obviously losing blood to Thor’s ax in his chest.

“Yeah, I bet you thought you beat us on Titan, didn’t you? You threw a moon at me, took the stone from Strange, and went well on your merry way to some genocide,” Tony spat at Thanos, the gauntlet obviously coming loose to Thanos’ fear and inability to do anything, “But you forgot one thing, we are one hard species to keep down, if we couldn’t save the world Thanos, you can be damn sure we’d Avenge it!”

“But we don’t have to just avenge it,” Clint says, the gauntlet slipping off as Tony and Clint step back from the force of it all and Nebula’s blades creep into Thanos’ neck, officially killing him.

“Goodbye father...” Nebula mutters, pulling out her blades and strapping then to her back.

“What...how...” Steve Rogers mutters, coughing as he slowly gets up and surveys the scene, a very dead Thanos and a friend he thought was lost in space holding the most powerful weapon in the Universe.

“Hey Capsicle, have to admit, I prefer the clean shaven look...” Tony quips, looking at the Captain as the rest of the team slowly comes too, “And Nat, I prefer the red.”

“So do I actually, the blonde just looks unnatural.” Clint adds, waving to his friends as everyone still looks on in shock.

“Tony...what...what happened, how...how are you here? You were taken to space...” Steve questions, as Tony grins.

“Long story, one I don’t have time for,” Tony mutters, looking at Clint, “We’ve got to get this thing back and undo everything...”

“Agreed, the sooner we do that, the better.” Nebula adds, stepping up as she starts synchronizing some kind of watch device.

“Hang on!” Cap shouts, “I think we’re all owed some explanation here, especially before we let anyone take the stones.”

“I agree, we all saw how dangerous Thanos was.” Natasha adds, as Tony rolls his eyes.

“Fine, time travel, there, that’s all there is to it, we came back now, get the stones, and undo what Thanos did.” Tony barks, as he looks around, “Happy?”

“Wait, what do you mean did?” Steve questions, looking slightly nervous.

“Look Cap,” Clint starts, “You all saw what was about to happen, Thanos was about to snap and half of everybody would be gone. We just stopped it from happening to you, now we need to go fix it for us!” Clint shouts, clearly fired up.

“But why this moment? Why now? Why not stop Thanos before he killed so many people?” Steve questions.

“Like Vision?” Wanda Maximoff questions, the sight of her bringing a pain to Clint’s heart, he missed his family so much.

“Or Loki?” Thor questions, voice gruff and serious.

“Because we needed all the stones to reverse this, otherwise our timeline stays messed up and everyone else stays dead.” Nebula says, interjecting herself as she looks around, “Quill, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Bucky, Sam, The Spider Kid, King T'Challa, Wanda, and so many more. That’s why we needed it now.”

“What about everyone else?” Sam questions, “All the people killed before this?”

“Bruce should be grabbing Loki from the Statesman a few hours ago, Lang should be grabbing Vision a few minutes ago, and Rhodey should be grabbing Gamora from a couple hours ago.” Tony lists off, looking around. “Any questions or can we get back, I need to see my kids again.”

“Me too.” Clint adds, looking around.

“One more, what will you do after you bring them all back?” Bruce asks, interjecting.

“We bring the stones back here and you all can decide how to follow.” Tony says, looking around. “Anymore questions? No? Good, alright guys, sync up in three...two...one...” 

And with that, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Nebula vanished in a flash of light leaving the confused Avengers behind.

**Author’s Note: What did you think? This was an idea I couldn’t get out of my head, why not go back and kill Thanos when he’s at his weakest and has all the stones? Think about it, no need for a big scavenger hunt across the timeline, and then Nat doesn’t have to die for the Soul Stone and Tony doesn’t die to stop Thanos, meanwhile Thanos is easy to kill what with the ax in his chest and all, and the stones are already in the gauntlet.**

**Meanwhile, I had the others going back to the moments of death for the other three I wanted back, Scott stole Vision right when Thanos kicks Wanda away but before he grabs him, Professor Hulk went back to when Hulk distracted Thanos on the Statesmen and grabbed Loki, and an Iron Man armor with time suit deployed around Gamora and grabbed her right as she was falling on Vormir thanks to Rhodey.**

**I’m not saying who’s idea it was to go back to when Thanos was about to snap, but it was probably the same person who thought of the fact that there were three stones in New York at one point.**


End file.
